


Through to the Other Side

by FallenAngel0114



Category: Marks/Laken
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian, Pride, Romance, Science Fiction, girlxgirl, scifi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel0114/pseuds/FallenAngel0114
Summary: Mars Langdon is a 16 year old girl attending her local high school in her small town, that consists of roughly 2,000 people all together. 10 years ago, her best friend and soul mate, Laken goes missing while theyre in the forest next to their high school. What happens when Mars goes into the forest again one day with her rebellious group of friends and wanders into the cave her and Laken discovered 10 years ago on the day she went missing?





	1. Chapter 1

(Third Person Point of View)

Mars, a young 6-year-old girl with bright blue-green eyes and fire colored hair, ran up to her best friend, Laken, who was also a 6-year-old little girl with bright blue eyes and blonde hair. Mars and Laken were running through the forest next to their local high school in their small town that only contained roughly 2,000 people overall. They ran through all the trees and brush, not caring about all the small wounds and scrapes they were inflicting on themselves or how dirty their nice school uniforms were getting. They ran for hours on end, playing hide and seek, playing tag, chasing each other until they were out of breath, and they collapsed next to a cave they discovered earlier on and swore they would come back to. They looked at each other and started giggling uncontrollably.

"Laken?" Mars said between her giggling fits.

"Yesies, Mars?" Laken replied gasping for breath, because she had been running and laughing so much. 

"Lets make a big girl promise, right now, that we will always be best friends, no matter what" Mars said sincerely. Laken nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. They had both seen the older girls at their schools do it during recess, and boys too. They knew it meant a lot. Mars looked through the brush and twigs on the ground until she found a sharp rock. She picked it up and turned back around to her best friend and smiled confidently, despite the huge gap between her 2 front teeth. She walked over to Laken and handed her the rock and held out her hand. Laken smiled brightly back at Mars, and nodded at her, and sliced a gash into the palm of her hand. Mars gasped from the pain and started to tear up, but she knew she had to be big to do this for her and for her best friend. She bit back her tears and grabbed the rock from Laken and gashed her hand as well. Laken wanted to tear up as well, but even at 6-years-old, Laken had been through much worse pain. The two young children smiled at each other and then clasped their blood pouring hands together and looked into each other's eyes

"Best friends forever, Mars."

"Best friends forever, Laken."

The two girls hugged each other tightly and when they pulled back, they started staring into each others eyes once again. Mars wanted to blame it on their pact, Laken wanted to blame it on a spur of the moment thing, but little do they know at this time, what will happen in the future. All of sudden, the two girls lips connected together. Neither of them knew what they were doing, seeing as they were only 6-years-old, but neither of them seemed to care that their first kisses were with each other, or that they were both girls, they just knew that in that moment, they loved each other. When they pulled apart, Mars looked at Laken and started giggling uncontrollably again, and Laken joined along with her. They sat down on the ground and laid back on the forest floor and looked up at the sky through the trees with their hands entwined together. Once the girls calmed down, they looked at each other and smiled brightly. Laken rolled over towards Mars and laid her head on her tummy and began to speak.

"Mars?"

"Yesies, Laken?"

"What do you know about soulmates?" Laken asked bashfully. Mars giggled softly and smiled down at the girl laying on her stomach.

"My Daddy says its when two people really love each other and want to be together for the rest of their lives no matter what."

"Are we soulmates, Mars?" Laken asked with an unreadable look in her eyes.

Mars looked at Laken, and then looked back at the sky. "I think so Laken."

Mars stood up and stretched her body, it being stiff from laying on the ground. Mars went to rinse off the rock they used to make their pact in a puddle nearby. She bent down and scrubbed all of the two children's blood off of it, until it looked just how she found it. She dried it off on her school uniforms pants leg, and started walking back towards Laken, until she realized she was no longer there. Mars started to freak out and yell for her.

"Laken? Laken! LAKEN! Where are you! If this is a joke, please stop I'm scared Laken!"

Mars yelled for Laken for about twenty minutes until she realized that she was no longer there. She sat down and began to cry, until she heard a noise come from the cave the girls had been sitting by. Mars jumped up and ran into the cave and started yelling for Laken once again. She walked the cave until she realized she could almost no longer see the entrance. She looked back at the entrance with fear. She turned back around to look in front of her and was met with a creature with red and white eyes. The creature looked human, and was almost beautiful, except she had pure white eyes with solid red dots for pupils. Mars screamed at the top of her lungs an ear deafening scream, and turned to run away, but the creature grabbed her shoulders and turned her back around to face her. Mars continued to scream as the creature held her in place, but the creature placed her finger against the petite girls lips and it was as if someone pressed a mute button on a television remote, and Mars could no longer scream, or make any kind of noise. The creature looked into the girls eyes and smiled. 

"Mars Langdon, you are six years old, and live with your father, Michael Langdon, because your mother disappeared last year, am I correct?" The creature asked her with a tender, but powerful voice. Mars nodded, confirming the creatures accusations. The creature removed her finger from the girls lips and released her. 

"You will never remember meeting me Mars, but you will always remember my voice, my eyes, and what I am about to tell you. You will return to us, and you will take back what is rightfully yours." The creature then placed her hands over the child's eyes and Mars fainted. She then carried her back to the edge of the forest and placed her on the ground, and laid a blue rose in her hand, and left. 

Mars jolted awake. She couldn't remember anything or how she got to the edge of the forest. The only thing Mars remembered was that Laken, her best friend, and little did she know, soulmate, was missing. She realized it was getting dark and ran home. She busted through her door and ran to her father.

"Daddy, Daddy! Somethings happened to Laken!" Mars spouted frantically and hysterically. Her father gasped and held her tight and nodded rocking her back and forth. 

"It's okay, my little Mars Bar. Laken will be okay, I promise. You need to listen to me. You won't see Laken again for a long time baby. You'll have to learn to play without her and to make new friends. Someone has taken Laken from you, and I'm so sorry, but there's nothing we can do right now. I Promise you that the police will do everything they can do to find her, but they most likely won't love. It will be okay, because you'll see her again someday. I promise."

Michael Langdon called the police and informed them about Laken's disappearance, although he knew there was nothing they could do, and they wouldn't find her. He knew exactly where Laken was, and who took his daughters best friend and soulmate, and for his daughter, he was going to start a war to give her back her happiness. He would get Laken back for his Mars, even if it took his last breath, because they took his wife, Marissa from him. They took his soulmate from him as well, and he wouldn't let them do it to his little girl. He refused to let it happen again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This book is being primarily posted on wattpad. here is the link to go read it.   
> https://my.w.tt/C2xo5LFNhL

(Third Person Point of View)

(Ten Years Later)

Mars woke up to the sound of loud rock music playing through her phone speakers. She groaned, obviously annoyed, and rolled over and shut the nuisance off. She went to get back under her blankets and go back to sleep, until she realized that the music was actually her alarm set for school. She sighed tiredly and got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom connected to her bedroom. Her bathroom had white walls, a white bathtub, shower, and toilet, with black rugs, black towels, and a black towel rack. She quickly brushed her teeth and looked at herself in her small bathroom mirror, not caring much at all today. She walked back out into her bedroom and grabbed a plain black tee-shirt, a red and black flannel, and a pair of black skinny jeans and put them on. She looked at herself in the mirror that was in a wooden oak frame, and sighed again. She ran her hand through her fire red hair and decided she was going to do something with it today. Her hair was always naturally wavy, but it never looked right to her. Instead of pulling it up into a pony tail like she normally would, she decided to straighten it all out. She grabbed her purple hair straightener out of her top dresser drawer and turned it on. As she waited for it to heat up, a black box with blood red engraving in the back of her top dresser drawer caught her eye. She pulled out the box and ran her finger over the engraved letters. M & L. It stood for Mars and Laken. They were always best friends, and Mars always kept Laken close to her heart. She sighed and opened the box and pulled out a blue rose. The rose never withered. Mars could never figure out why. She picked other flowers, including other roses, but they all withered. She also couldn't figure out why this rose was blue. She had never found another blue rose, especially not in the area she woke up in, with it in her hand. She tried to dye other roses blue but it never worked, and they always died. She put the rose back gently and pulled out the rock that she and Laken used to make their promise at 6 years old to always be best friends. She flipped her hand over and looked at the scar she had across her left palm. She smiled softly and put the rock back as well, and closed the lid to the box and put it back. She quickly straightened her hair and grabbed her backpack and walked out the door, yelling goodbye to her father as she did so. 

Mars quickly walked to school, trying to make it there early so she could she her boyfriend Kyle and her best friend Rae. She got there and sat down next to Kyle and laid her head on his shoulder

"Hi love." Kyle said, while looking at his phone. Mars huffed and grabbed his phone and sat it down on the table. She turned him around in his seat and laid her head on his chest 

"Hello, Kyle." Mars said, tiredly and happily. Kyle patted her head softly and sat up even more than he was to sit Mars up as well so they didn't get into trouble for Public Displays of Affection. Mars smiled softly at him and got up and grabbed her backpack, and just as she stood up the bell rang. She huffed in annoyance and walked to her first class. She sat down in the back of her Art I class and pulled out her wooden pencil. Her Art I teacher was always so rude and strict, so Mars always tried to say on her nice side. She sat through and learned about shading three-dimensional objects and was finishing her drawing of her final shoe, when the bell rang. She packed up her backpack and walked out of her first class and to her second. She sat down in the back of that class as well, because she hated socializing with other people. 

Mars couldn't handle sitting through anymore of her boring classes, so she texted Kyle and Rae for them to meet her behind the school when the bell rang for lunch, which is right after second block. Mars was excited to skip her last 2 classes. Mars was always a bit of a rebellious teenager, and she never followed the rules. She was always respectful to her parents, but to other people, you either moved out of her way or got ran over. Mars had just finished putting away her algebra notebook when the bell for lunch rang. She stood up as fast as she could and walked as fast as she could out of that classroom and down the hallways. She finally made it to the schools back door that lead out onto the schools running track. She looked at Kyle and Rae and smiled deviously, and opened the door and bolted. She heard Kyle and Rae running hard behind her, their feet pounding against the grass and the surface of the track as they ran across it and into the forest. They didn't quit running for a solid 5 minutes and the school was completely blocked from their view and they were hidden in the trees. Mars motioned for her friend and lover to follow her, she was taking them to her and Laken's spot that they went to many years ago, 10 years to be exact. 

Mars, Kyle, and Rae all sat down in front of the cave, where Mars and Laken sat 10 years ago and stood and made their pact. Mars laid on her back and looked up at the sky, and laid her hand on her stomach, where Laken had laid her head before. She sighed softly and sat up and looked at Kyle and Rae. 

"I have something to tell you guys." Mars said, in a soft and broken voice.

"You can tell us anything Mars Bar. You know that." Rae said, and Kyle nodded in agreement. 

"10 years ago, me and my best friend, Laken Bakker, were sitting right in this spot. That day, we figured out that we were soulmates. Yes, me and another female, soulmates, that we loved each other, and that we were best friends. We cut our hands with a sharp rock and held hands and kissed, to make a pact to always be together. I went to go wash off the rock, and I came back and Laken was gone. I sat down and I cried, and I guess I cried myself to sleep and someone found me and placed me by the edge of the forest. I woke up, with the rock we used to make our pact, and a blue rose. To this day, the rose never withered." Mars said, as tears fell from her beautiful blue-green eyes. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and looked at the cave she remembers walking into 10 years ago, but never remembers walking out of. She looks at her friends, and back at the cave. She stood up and walked over to Kyle, and bent down to place a kiss on his cheek. She walked over and did the same to Rae, and then stood in front of the cave. She looked back at her friends and smiled softly, and whispered what she thought her last words would be to them.

"I love you, but I have to find her. Goodbye."

Mars turned around and ignored the voices of her lover and her best friend yelling for her to come back, and ran as fast as she could into the cold darkness of the cave. She ran across the cold stone floor of the cave as fast as she could, not caring about how her lungs burned or about how her feet and legs ached, all Mars Langdon cared about was finding Laken Bakker. She ran until the entrance of the cave was just a tiny white speck in the distance. She sat down against a big rock that sat against one of the cave walls and took deep breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart. She looked up at the ceiling of the cave, but saw nothing but blackness. She tried to listen for any sign anyone or anything else was in the cave with her as well, but all she heard was the deafening silence of the cave walls that caused a high pitched ringing in her sensitive ears. She stood up and pulled out her pocket flashlight and shined it all around the cave, inspecting the cave walls for any sign that Laken was here, or anybody else, but she found nothing. She sat down back against the rock and sighed, and was just about to turn off her flashlight when she saw a flash of something behind another rock on the other side of the cave. She stood up and ran to the rock and crouched behind it to grab whatever it was that caught her flashlights light. She reached down and took a deep breath as she picked up a small blue rose. She held it close to her heart and gasped as she heard a rustle behind her. She whipped around and was speechless as she looked up at the cave ceiling as saw blue rose petals falling. It looked like as if snow was falling from the cave ceiling, but instead of snow it was blue rose petals. She sat down as tears slowly started falling from her eyes.

 

"Laken! Laken! Please come back. I miss you so much Laken. I need you." Mars said with agony in her voice. She buried her face in her knees and tried to take some deep breaths to calm herself down. She held the rose closer to her chest and when she looked up, the falling petals were gone. It was as if they just disappeared into thin air. She stood up quickly and looked all over the cave floor for any sign that the petals were even there, but found nothing. She felt like she was going insane, and she didn't know what to do. She picked her flashlight up and started walking deeper into the cave, not giving up on the idea that Laken was somewhere in there. She walked for hours, searching the cave walls, the cave grounds, and behind every rock she saw for any kind of clue. She was about to give up when she saw an indention on the right cave wall. She walked over to it and inspected it, looking to see what it was. She gasped when she realized what went inside the indention. The box. The black box with the red engraving of Laken and hers initials. It was the exact size. This was a sign. Mars knew what she needed to do. She pulled out her cellphone and was about to call Kyle, when she realized there was no service. Mars ran as quickly as she could to the entrance of the cave, but wouldn't step outside of it, because she knows that the last time she stepped out of it, she woke up at the end of the forest and couldn't remember a thing after entering the cave. She was about to pull out her cellphone again to call Kyle, when she realized they were still sitting there where she'd left them. She yelled out for them and they came running for her

"Stop! Kyle! Rae! You can't enter the cave!" Mars shouted frantically. Kyle and Rae looked very confused, but they stayed outside of the cave. They looked at each other and then back at Mars

"We've been waiting for you for hours Mars. Come on, let's go home. I'm exhausted." Kyle said annoyed. Rae glared at him and looked back at Mars.

"What is it Mars? Why did you come back?" Rae said softly, with a hint of empathy in her voice. Mars gasped as she remembered what she needed them to do.

"Rae, do you remember the black box in my top dresser drawer that had the engravings M & L that I would never let you open?" Mars asked, as quickly as the words would come out of her mouth. Rae nodded, knowing exactly what box she was talking about. Rae had always wondered what was inside that box, and why it was so important to Mars that she would never let anyone touch it.

"I need you to go get it and bring it to me. Now Rae. Kyle, Stay here with me to make sure nobody comes to look for me or nothing hurts me please." They all nodded in agreement and Rae ran as fast as she could. Kyle sat down at the very edge of the cave while Mars sat inside the very entrance. They looked at each other and smiled sadly, knowing that this is their last moments together as a couple. Once Mars found Laken, She would be hers, because they were soul mates. Meanwhile, Rae was running frantically back towards the Langdon Residence, trying to avoid running into anyone she knew so that no questions were asked. It was already 7pm and curfew for the teenagers in town was 9pm, so they didn't have much time. Rae made it to her friend's house in less than 20 minutes, and busted through the front door, she ran up to Mars's room and rummaged through her top drawer until she found the black box. She picked it up, and went to go open it to take a little look inside, but it wouldn't open. She figured Mars locked it. She put the box inside her backpack and ran down the stairs and out the back door into the forest. She forgot about their secret shortcut on her way to Mars's house, but she was going to use it on her way back. Her feet hammered against the forest floor as she ran as fast as she could. Her heart was beating so hard she thought it was going to escape her chest. When she finally made it back to Mars and Kyle she threw Mars the box and collapsed on the ground.

"Thank you so much Rae. I love you both very much. Goodbye again." Mars said as tears threatened to escape her eyes, although she turned away and ran before they could. Mars ran for was seemed like days before she finally made it back to the indention in the cave wall. She took in a deep breath and smelled the blue rose one last time and took out the rock, before sliding the box into the indention. When she slid it in, she heard a loud click, and then all of a sudden, torches with blue flames lit up all along the cave walls. Mars gasped as she took in the sight of it all. The cave was massive, with tunnels and passages everywhere. She looked over into the far left corner of the area she was in and she saw a staircase. Mars took another deep breath to try and calm herself and she walked towards the staircase. When she reached it, she looked up to the very top of it and saw a black door with red engraving. The engraving seemed to be in another language, so Mars couldn't read it. She slowly walked up this massive flight of stairs, all the way to the top of them where this door was located. Mars pushed against this door, but it was locked. She looked at the keyhole that the door had on the right side of it just below the doorknob. The keyhole was a very odd shape, and Mars had felt like she saw it somewhere before. Mars gasped and pulled out her and Laken's rock and slid it into the keyhole and turned the knob. The door clicked and unlocked, and opened with a loud and eerie creak. She felt a presence, like she was being watched. Mars turned around quickly to see if anybody was there, but there was nobody. She turned back around to face the door and slowly walked through the large entrance. She shined her flashlight all over the walls and throughout the room. The room was covered with writing that seemed to be in the same language as the writing on the door. In the middle of the room there was a bowl of water sat on a stand, it looked like a bird bath in a way. Mars walked over to inspect it more closely. It was black and red, just like the box Mars kept her blue rose and rock in, and had put in to the wall to light the blue torches. She inspected the rim and the stand closely, looking for anything, but only found that it was covered in more writing in that same language. Mars looked down in the water at her reflection in the dim light her flashlight emitted, and sat her flashlight down on the ground. She slowly reached her hands out and into the water of the bowl. Mars was shocked by how warm the water was. She was about to withdraw her hands from the bowl, when her eyes started rolling into the back of her head against her will. She gasped harshly as she felt herself start to fall, and then everything went black

Mars opened her eyes and was back in the forest, but something was different. She didn't feel like herself. She looked down and noticed she was dim, almost like a grey color and she gasped as she realized what this was. A flashback, of that day. She heard voices to her right and she quickly hid behind a tree as she watched a version of her younger self and her best friend years ago go their separate ways, Mars to wash off the rock and Laken to sit down. Laken turned her back towards the cave that Mars was laying in unconscious in right now, and was about to lay down on the ground when a noise came from the cave. The young Laken turned around and was met with a creature with pure black eyes. Laken was about to scream when the creature pressed her finger to her lip, and silenced her, and covered her eyes with its hand. Laken fell to the ground and the creature picked her up and ran into the cave with her. Older Mars watched in horror as the younger Mars came back to find Laken gone. Mars closed her eyes and begged to wake up, and when she woke up, she was lying next to the black bird bath. She gasped for breath as tears fell from her eyes and she remembers what she just saw. Some creature took Laken, some kind of evil creature took her soul mate. Mars angrily shoved herself to her feet and looked around the room. She grabbed her flashlight and shined it all around the room once again, breathing heavily from the rage coursing through her body. She sat down on the ground, leaning her back against the left wall of the room, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Mars always had a bad temper, and when it came to Laken, it just got even worse. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the cool surface of the wall, letting her mind and racing heart calm down. When she opened her eyes again, she saw something on the ceiling of the room. She frantically grabbed her flashlight and shined it up at the ceiling, and saw that there was another door, like the one that lead her to the inside of this room. She stood up and looked for a way to reach the door but couldn't find one. She huffed in annoyance and started looking at the water bowl again, looking for a lever or a switch. She was inspecting the very base of the stand when she noticed there was a small hole. It didn't look like a key or an object went inside it though. Mars took her finger and pushed it inside the hole to find there was a small button. She pressed it and gasped as she felt a prick against her finger and heard another click, just like the one she heard when she inserted the box into the wall. She stood up and quickly took a step back from the bowl, just as a ring of fire formed around it. The fire was purple but had the same black center as the torches in the outside of the cave had. The bowl started to elevate towards the ceiling and pushed against the center of the door. As it did so, the room got brighter and brighter with the purple flames as the flames engulfed the bowl. Mars backed away from them and sat down against the wall and watched the scene in front of her. When the bowl was completely covered in these purple and black flames, the flames died down, and the bowl was gone. In place of the bowl was another stair case. Mars was very confused and hadn't noticed the small prick on her finger until now. Mars wondered if the bowl pricking her finger and drawing her blood had anything to do with how the bowl rose to the ceiling and another staircase appeared, but she would worry about that later. She needed to find Laken. She stood up and walked up yet another staircase, and when she reached the door, she found that this one was locked as well. This door wasn't like the other door though, this door was gold, and had blue and purple engravings in the same language she kept seeing repeatedly. The door didn't contain a handle or a lock either, just a circle surrounded in writing. Mars pressed her hand inside the circle and pushed against the door, but nothing happened. Remembering how the bowl drew her blood, Mars took out her small pocket knife and made a small cut on the tip of her finger. She traced the outside of the circle with the blood coming from her pointer finger. Mars felt like she was going insane, first a bowl draws her blood and creates a staircase, and now she's tracing circles on doors in her blood hoping they will open. She sighed and shook her head, she had to have faith if she was going to find Laken. After the entire circle was traced in her blood, she pressed her hand against the middle of the door again and pushed and was shocked to see the door open. Mars was very confused, why was her blood opening doors? She turned her flashlight on and shined it around this new room and was shocked at what she saw. Inside this room there was a gigantic tree, with roots traveling across the floor, leading up to a throne. The thrones colors consisted of gold, blue, purple, and black. The throne looked as if it was made for royalty and was beautiful. Mars walked over to the tree and as she did the tree started to glow a bright blue color. Mars took a deep breath to give herself courage and continued to walk towards the tree. When she reached the tree, she could barely see it from how bright the blue light was. Mars had the sudden urge to reach out and touch the tree and as her skin met the tree's smooth bark, Mars fainted to the floor once again. 

When Mars opened her eyes, she was back into the forest, but it was different again, just like when she reached her hand into the bowls water and fainted. Mars realized this was another flashback, and quickly stood up to watch what was happening. She saw her younger self frantically searching for Laken. Crying and sobbing, she watched as she entered the cave after hearing a noise, yelling for Laken and telling her she was scared. Mars followed her younger self through the flashback and into the cave and watched as a creature with white and red eyes stood behind the younger version of herself. Mars tried to scream and tell the child to turn around and run, but no words would make it out of her mouth. She watched as her younger self turned around and saw the creature and started screaming, but just as the black-eyed creature did to Laken, the creature silenced her. The creature began to speak to her, and Mars gasped as she remembered everything, just as her world went black once again.


End file.
